


the beauty within

by georgiehensley



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, Insecurity, M/M, Secrets, Thought Projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a side of lucas that no one else gets to see. farkle thinks he is the most beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beauty within

**Author's Note:**

> I watched 1x08 today and had some feelings about Lucas being more than just a pretty face. Also about Lucas and Farkle being boyfriends, because that's what they are. My bi and ace sons. (I think it's clear who is what...)

lucas is beautiful, that’s something everyone can agree on. but he isn’t just beautiful on the outside, he’s beautiful on the inside as well. that side of him often goes unseen.

this lucas likes reading poetry, likes to dig deep to find the meanings of them and finds their oftentimes confusing language to be a work of art.

this lucas does not play sports in his free time. this lucas will grab a guitar and strum a melody, maybe writing a poem of his own to go on top of it. this lucas may try to sing said poem, but only when he thinks no one’s around. this lucas is not the greatest of singers, but those who are able to hear him sing think he sounds wonderful.

this lucas–

“farkle?” lucas asks, cutting off the younger boy’s thoughts, “what are you doing?”

“nothing.” farkle says simply. “just preparing for my next debate.” lucas smiles, shaking his head. _oh farkle, always so studious._ he then promptly settles down next to him, the other boy letting his head fall against his shoulder.

this lucas is shy while the other is outgoing, insecure while the other is confident. this lucas is reserved for farkle’s eyes only, and that is why he is the most beautiful.


End file.
